Dan and Phil Fragments
by Fanficgirlie
Summary: Just some Phil and Dan friendship stuff. I couldn't find any so I wrote some... hope you like it! (sorry, I suck at summaries... :/)
1. Chapter 1

**Spring**

Phil didn't like spring that much because he had allergies.

Dan didn't like it because it was so noisy.

It didn't matter either way, because they both sat inside all the time anyway.

* * *

**Summer**

Summer was definitely Phil's favourite time of year, because even though he was so pale and burnt easily, he loved the sun and sat curled up like a cat in front of the windows where the most sun shone through. He most enjoyed summer when he and Dan went to PJ's down in the country, where it was like his childhood home and they could explore the wilderness to thier heart's content. But he liked it most-

"It's raining again. What the actual fuck. This is supposed to be summer for god's sake!" Dan grumbled. Well, it was an English summer.

* * *

**Autumn**

The two boys walked through the small park back to the house they shared, pulling thier coats tighter around them as the chilly air whipped thier hair and face. It was getting colder rapidly and outside was not particularly comfortable. But they'd needed to get out; it was getting stuffy at home. They kicked through the falling leaves and Dan shivered as a great gust rattled through the tall trees. He looked up when he heard Phil stop dead and splutter loudly. Dan burst out into laughter. Phil's black hair was totally covered in leaves and other tree debris that had blown down and he looked incredibly annoyed. The boy glared at Dan, but that only made him laugh harder. "Dan! Stop laughing! It's not funny!"  
"It is funny; it's very funny." Dan got out between giggles.  
Muttering angrily, Phil picked up a handful of leaves and weighed them threateningly in his hand. Dan stopped laughing. "Don't even think about it."  
"About what?" Phil asked innocently. Dan narrowed his eyes at him.  
"You wouldn't." Dan said.  
"Try me." Phil replied, suddenly chucking the leaves at his friend, who squealed and tried to duck out of the way, but the leaves and various bits of grass and dirt rained down around him, coating his hair and shoulders.  
"You'll pay for that!" Dan growled, trying fruitlessly to get the dirt out of his hair.  
"Will I? Will I, Dan?" Phil replied mockingly, raising a dark eyebrow at his friend. Dan nodded and picked up a large handful of leaves, chucking them at the other boy. Phil turned and ran out of the park into the road, where he hid around the corner and gathered up a pile of even more leaves. When Dan burst out onto the pavement, Phil shrank back, desperate not to be noticed. To his surprise and joy, he wasn't. Dan sneaked up the street to thier house, looking around suspiciously for his friend. Phil smirked and crept up behind him, suddenly shoving the entire hunk of dead leaves down Dan's coat. Dan shrieked, shouting obscenities and trying to shake the leaves out of his jacket, while Phil stood by, laughing hysterically. "Payback's a bitch." Phil grinned and took off down the pavement, Dan hot on his tail.

* * *

**Winter**

"You can't be allergic to winter."  
"Yes I can! You're allergic to spring."  
Phil sighed. "That is entirely different. I have hay fever."  
"Then explain this." Dan gestured to his shaking body and blocked nose from where he was huddled on the sofa with a hot mug of coffee clutched in his pale hands.  
"Dan, you've got a cold. That doesn't mean you're allergic to winter. Everyone gets colds." Phil rolled his eyes.  
"You're in denial." Dan sniffed.  
"Of what?"  
"Nothing." Dan said haughtily. "Can you make me some soup?"  
Phil sighed and walked to the kitchen. Dan was such a prima-donna when he was ill. And Phil couldn't get (very) annoyed with him because he was ill. This happened every year; Phil thought he'd be used to it by now. Evidently not.

_(Hi there! I'm new to posting on here {and to be honest it's rather confusing} but I hope you like my story. I was sifting through all the phanfiction and couldn't find any about Dan and Phil being just friends and messing about... so I wrote one. I'm assuming I'm not the only one that wants to read these, and if people like it, I might post more... so review and stuff!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sun**

"Look! Dan, look! Sun!" Phil exclaimed, running up to the window and staring out over the town. "Do you want to go outside?"  
"Um... yeah, sure." Dan gave in, shaking his head at Phil's enthusiasm. He didn't want to admit it, but he was incredibly happy himself that there was finally some sun in normally grey England. He grabbed his sunglasses and both boys walked over to the little park near where they lived.

Dan fell over and hit his head, because it was too bright to see where he was going. He didn't like the sun so much after all.

* * *

**Rain**

Phil sat in the living room, listening to the pounding of the rain against the windows and fuming silently. He and Dan rarely fought, but this had been the biggest one they'd had in the last year. It had been over something really stupid as well; Phil had borrowed Dan's shirt without asking by mistake and it escalated very quickly into a vent and rant session, concluding with Dan storming out of the house into the rain. Phil didn't know how long he sat in stiff silence, but he heard the door open and Dan enter. A few minutes later, the boy in question walked into the room, sopping wet, drenched through with rain and looking thoroughly miserable.

He saw Phil sitting exactly where he'd left him over two hours ago and sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for overreacting and blowing everything out of proportion. I'm sorry for being a prick and saying stupid things. I'm sorry, okay?" Phil simply nodded and left the room. Dan sighed again. Phil didn't have short bursts of anger like Dan did; his were more cold and silent. But when Dan walked out of the shower twenty minutes later and found a cup of coffee on his bedside table, he knew he was forgiven.

* * *

**Wind**

They had very different opinions on wind.

Phil loved it because (like the child he was) he wanted to go out to fly kites and run around in the swirling leaves.

Dan hated it because it messed up his hair.

* * *

**Snow**

"Dan! Dan, it's snowing! Dan! Dan! It's snow-"  
"I know, Phil. What do you want me to do about it?"  
"Nothing! I love it! Let's go outside!"  
"Phil..."  
"Dan...!"  
"Phil!"  
"Dan!"  
"Phil..."  
"Please?"  
_Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in, don't give in, don't give in..._  
"Fine."

_(Hello again! Um, so yeah. I hope you like this next one :P Special thanks to Potatoes-are-not-for-sex for the lovely comment left on the last chapter ^_^ I think you're the only one reading this... so yeah. This is a note specially for you. xxx)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Easter**

Phil was a great believer of Easter presents, and Dan had learnt better that to argue with him on this topic. So after much muttering under his breath and grumbling and sighing, Dan set out to buy his friend a chocolate egg. But he didn't know what to buy him. He, Dan, was easy; Maltesers all the way. But Phil... Dan walked into the chocolate shop in the middle of town and even after an hour hanging around, being too awkward to ask for help, didn't find one.

* * *

**Christmas**

"Can I get excited yet?"  
"For what?"  
"You know, the 'C' word."  
"What? Oh! No."  
"Aw, why not?"  
"Phil. It's October."

~0~0~

"Can I say it now?"  
"Phil..."  
"What?"  
"It's November!"  
"And? It's a month away."  
"Phil. It's the beginning of November."  
"Hmph."

~0~0~

"Can I get excited-"  
"PHIL NOT YET IT'S NOT DECEMBER UNTIL NEXT WEEK."  
"Da-an."

~0~0~

"It's the first of December! We've got Advent Calendars and everything! Can I get excited now?"  
"Fine."  
"WHEEEEEEE! IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!"

* * *

**Halloween**

To celebrate Halloween, Dan and Phil decided to meet up with Chris and PJ to make a 'Fantastic Foursome Halloween Special'. The subscribers loved it when they were all together and it was always fun to see thier friends. This time, they went to PJ's house because he lived relatively near a graveyard where they could film a scary video.

Phil would never admit this to Dan, but he was feeling the adrenaline that came with fear pump through his veins. He didn't enjoy being scared like Dan did, and was dreading the evening ahead.

Dan would never admit this to Phil, but he was getting very nervous. He hadn't ever been good with scary films and Phil was always so unaffected by them. He was almost going to say he was ill, but then PJ would be upset.

In the end, when Chris jumped out at them in a dark corner of the church yard, both Dan and Phil ran screaming to the exit, clutching at each other's arms as they caught thier breath. They looked up at each other sheepishly and smiled warily. PJ and Chris were in stitches.

* * *

**Party**

Surprisingly, it was Phil who loved parties and Dan who hated them. Every time, Phil would enjoy himself immensely, flirting and dancing, while Dan got as pissed as he could until the whole thing became a blur. He thought it better that way because then he was oblivious to the music giving him a headache and the lights blinding him and too many people crowded into a room too small to accommodate them... Dan didn't like parties.

_(Hello again! So, I was bored right, and wrote a couple more of these (four) because I was totally bored and I should really be doing Latin revision because I have an exam on friday... but yeah. This was more appealing. I am on fire! (ha ha see what I did there?) Two posts in a day! Something else, is that people like this! Like, I've got reviews and followers and stuff! Thank you again to potatoes-are-not-for-sex (fantastic username btw XD) for your comments, they make me smile for hours ^_^. My mum actually asked me if I'd been taking stuff because I was so happy. So yeah :) they'll keep coming because they're not really full stories, so it's not like I can get bored of them. I may elaborate on some, like the one where Dan and Phil are arguing and have their argument and stuff but I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you think and then maybe X) I still can't get over that people are like... reading this. I know it's only three, but it's only been a day or two and it's the best welcome to this site. So thank you! Much love and kisses xxxxxxxxxx)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Internet**

It was lucky they were both internet people, because they would have been very boring to be around if someone didn't like the internet the way they did.

* * *

**Books**

Dan wasn't really into books, but when he was handed the first Harry Potter, he couldn't stop. He sped through the first four then waited eagerly for the fifth. He read the massive novel in just under a week, and waited impatiently for the sixth. The sixth he finished even faster, it being shorter, but by that point he was tired of waiting and only just got through the period of time before the next and final one. By the time he finished he was in shock. _What was he going to do with his life?_

* * *

**Films**

Phil took a serious interest in films. The massive suitcase he owned packed with DVD's proved this fact. In addition to that, he had an interesting taste, ranging from Kill Bill to Finding Nemo. Phil liked to introduce his flatmate to new films as well, and Dan was perfectly happy with this arrangement, because Phil did actually have very good taste in films and was good at knowing which ones Dan would actually enjoy. A lot of the time, Phil would come up to his friend and say "Got a film you'd like. You busy this evening?" And Dan would shake his head, even if he was busy. He'd always cancel whatever was going on. Then he'd go out to the corner shop and get more Maltesers, crisps and popcorn than he could carry and he and Phil would sit down after supper and watch the film. Dan enjoyed hanging out and having film nights with his best friend more than he would like to admit.

* * *

**TV**

It was lucky they liked the same type of TV programmes, as it prevented a lot of unnecessary arguments. Things became more difficult, however, when Dan discovered his love of Downton Abbey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleep**

The problem wasn't that Dan needed a lot of sleep, he barely needed any, it was just he didn't actually go to sleep until at least three in the morning that made him get up late. That was optimistic. Usually it was more around four when his eyes finally shut.

Phil on the other hand, needed a lot more sleep, going to bed around midnight or one, and then not actually waking up until Dan did, which was normally around midday. They weren't morning people to say the least. Dan was practically nocturnal and Phil liked sleeping.

* * *

**Run**

Dan didn't run.

That's literally all he ever had to say on the subject.

* * *

**Country**

Phil always loved returning to the country and savoured every moment when they went to stay with PJ. He said it reminded him of his childhood, and to be honest, he reverted back to being a child when he was there even more so than usual, never quite fitting into his twenty-six year old self.

* * *

**City**

When they first moved to London, it took a while to get used to, but soon it felt more like home than when they were in Manchester. They had their friends there, their Radio 1 jobs and more Starbucks than Dan could count. He was content.

_(Hello! Wow, you guys! You actually make me feel special ^_^ Your comments are all so bootiful and kind and honestly, I didn't know that people liked this kind of thing so much. Oh, and a special shoutout for Potatoes-are-not-for-sex because of your really, _really_, kind reviews on literally every chapter. X) I'm really glad you guys like them so much. Well, I'm kind of waffling now, but I've started thinking about elaborations... so look out if I post any {only if you want to read them, of course} but I'll probably put a little note in one of these if I do. Awesome! Aw you are the best. And yeah, I know six people isn't much, but like, three days? THAT IS AMAZING. So yeah, I've already written like twenty, so I'll post four a day as many days as I can. I'll try and make it so the four kind of link together, like I have before. Anyway, I'm waffling pretentiously so I'll go. Thank you again! Ugh I really don't know how to finish this. K bye)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Holiday**

"Phil! Phil, come on! We've got to go!" Dan bellowed up the stairs, tapping his foot impatiently from where he waited by the front door.  
"Coming!" Phil yelled back. Dan sighed. Their taxi was here, their flight was in two hours and Phil still hadn't finished packing. Typical.

* * *

**Wave**

"Dan! Watch out!"  
Phil winced as the wave bowled Dan over and sent the brown haired boy under the water.

* * *

**Drunk**

The only time Dan would have ever felt any attraction to his best friend in the way the shippers were so intent on was when he was so drunk he couldn't recognize who Phil actually was. Dan was a very 'sexual' drunk and would have snogged anyone had they got close enough. Phil usually gave his friend a wide berth when he was that intoxicated, but he dreaded the inevitable time when he had to take Dan home. Dan didn't often get drunk enough to make a move on him, but more than once Dan had told him how pretty his eyes were. He didn't know what it was; maybe it was the hair that made Dan think he was a girl. Though what he did know (and enjoyed a little too much) was how mortified Dan was when Phil recounted the events of the night before.

* * *

**Hangover**

Phil was worse than Dan about dealing with hangovers. Dan tried to just grin and bear it through the throbbing headache and nausea with a couple of nuerofen in him, but Phil couldn't handle it. It may not have been just because he was a bit of a drama queen either. Even Dan didn't throw up as many times as Phil did with a hangover. It was worse for Phil, in a way, because he couldn't have the medication; he'd just throw it back up. It was lucky Phil was barely ever drunk.

.

.

.

.

_(Hey again :) sorry I've been taking a little longer to update, I've been a bit busy with, you know, life changing exams and stuff. No biggie. But I did find time to do this, because I'm kind of relaxed as my last exam is on Wednesday! SO EXCITED. Anyway, I've been looking through these and I feel they've gradually been getting crappier so I'll try and make them better XD. They've also all been quite short, but I can assure you some long ones are on the way! Review and stuff, I love to hear any comments you may have on this. And I've written an elaboration on Dan and Phil's argument, which I'll post after this one, so go and check that out :) Coolio, hope everything's well with you peeps. xxx)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dawn**

"Dan! Da-an! Come on, get up!"  
"Phil! Shut up! It's like the crack of dawn!"  
"It's almost half twelve and your parents are going to be here any minute!"

* * *

**Sunset**

Dan didn't _dislike_ sunsets; it was just that he never paid much attention to them. Phil did though, especially in the summer. Dan never really knew why until he heard his friend use the phrase 'Red sky at night, Shepherd's delight.'  
"What does that mean?" He'd asked.  
"You don't know that saying?" Phil replied, surprised. Dan shook his head. "If the sky is red at sunset, it means it's going to be a nice day tomorrow. If it's red in the morning, it's not."

After that, Dan watched the sunsets to see if Phil was actually right. To Dan's immense surprise, he was. He started to pay a lot more attention to the sunsets after that. Mostly because he trusted it more than the weather man.

* * *

**Twilight**

"I don't care, Phil. I'm not watching Twilight just because it's on."

* * *

**Night**

Night was very different for the both of them. Phil had a routine that rarely differed; shower, pyjamas, teeth, bed, while Dan often fell asleep on the sofa if he'd been on his computer too long. His washing habits were mainly restricted to the morning (well, realistically late afternoon) and only went to bed when his eyes would literally not stay open.

.

.

.

.

_(Hello! Well, these are short. Sorry. There will be longer ones I promise. Sorry. Okay, so you know I said I'd written like twenty? Well I hadn't actually counted them, so I did today and... I've written fifty-two. I know. I should probably do revision, but this is far more fun, I think. And the reviews on the 'Rain' elaboration made me so happy! Thank you so much, it really means a lot to me. I know that's a bit cliche and insincere here on the internetz, but seriously. Thank you! Hugs and kisses all round. So yeah... fifty two. Wow. I hadn't realised I'd written so many :/ and again, I'm sorry these are so short and a little dull. I think the next ones are a little more exciting. Actually, I'm going to post them now because I feel like these aren't so great. Okay, see you in a bit.)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Award**

"And the winners of the 2013 Sony Golden Headphone awards are... Radio One's Dan and Phil!" The announcer yelled into the microphone. The auditorium erupted into cheers.

All Phil could think was 'wow'.

All Dan could think was 'what'.

They stumbled to the stage like sleepwalkers and proceeded to try and remember the speech they'd prepared in the slight chance that they'd win. Even though everyone else had expected it, Dan and Phil hadn't. In their minds they were still teenagers with a webcam.

* * *

**Concert**

One of the best concerts Phil had ever been to was probably the Muse concert he went to with Dan a while ago, where they'd played the entire Origin of Symmetry album, which was still his favourite album ever. They'd debated over having seats or being in the crowd, and in the end decided on the latter. Ninety nine percent of him loved every moment, especially as the playing was flawless, plus being close enough to Matt Bellamy to touch him, but a small one percent of him disliked intensely being ground upon by the strange man standing behind them. Dan, of course, found this hilarious.

* * *

**Lock**

"Someone _stole_ your keys?" Dan asked his friend, eyes wide.  
"They were on the table. I was on my phone and when I looked up they were gone! It wasn't like I left them while I went to the loo." Phil defended himself.  
"We just have to get our locks changed then." Dan scolded.  
"That'll cost loads!" Phil whined.  
"Well it's that or our flat being broken into by some crazy person." Dan snapped in reply.

* * *

**Key**

Dan fumbled around in his pockets for his key. Empty. _Oh god_. He thought. _No, no, no, no, no..._ He checked his pockets, bag, jacket, but to no avail. He groaned into his hands. The most annoying thing was that he knew where he'd left them; the table in the hall. This wouldn't have been so much of a big deal if Phil was around, but he was in Florida with his family. So Dan had no way of getting into the house. He sunk down onto the step, his head in his hands and sighed loudly. Then it came to him. His head snapped up and he pulled himself off the step using the railing. Then, darting around the side of the building to the fire escape, he ran up it to thier window. Pushing his fingers under the latch, he pushed with all his strength and to his relief it opened. Dan slipped inside and closed the window behind him then sunk down to the floor, relief washing over him.

It wasn't until that evening he remembered they'd hidden a spare key under the doormat.

.

.

.

.

_(Hello again! Not much to say here, I said it on the last one. So yeah, here's a few more, and I actually think these are better, you know? So hope you like them. ^_^ xxxxx)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Teeth**

"I am not watching that film _ever again_! How did you persuade me to in the first place? I knew it would be horrible! I knew it! Never! Never again! Ugh!"  
"God, Phil. Chill."

* * *

**Chase**

Dan sprinted around the corner and hid in an alleyway near his house, panting heavily. He didn't want to risk actually going home before the crazy girls had disappeared. There was a whole other level to crazy fans that he'd never realised before. There were the ones that cried, which he could just about handle, and then there were the ones that chased you when you tried to leave them. Dan never wanted to meet the latter ever again.

* * *

**Tattoo**

What most people (that being everybody but Dan and Phil themselves) didn't know, was that both boys actually owned tattoos. Similar but not identical, they'd both got the date they started Youtube somewhere on thier bodies. Phil's was on his side under his arm, and Dan's was just below his navel.

* * *

**Paper Cut**

"Ouch! Ah, shit!" Dan exclaimed, dropping the letter on the floor and clutching at his hand. He raised the bleeding finger to his mouth and sucked on the tiny cut, trying to staunch the bleeding. Phil, having heard Dan's yell, burst into the living room.  
"What? Dan, what is it?" he said.  
"I've got a baber cup." Dan said through his finger.  
"A what?"  
"A baber cup!"  
Phil looked at the letter on the floor to Dan's finger still in his mouth. "Oh, you got a paper cut?"  
"That's what I said!" Dan replied, scowling at the paper that lay near his feet. "And it really hurps."  
"Hurps?" Phil said, barely containing laughter. "Aw diddums." Dan shoved him roughly in the shoulder. "It's not bunny!"  
"Ow!" Phil exclaimed as he stepped back to regain his balance. "I never said it was bunny!"  
Dan huffed and stalked out of the room, his finger still in his mouth, the letter still on the floor.

.

.

.

.

.

_(Heya! I actually quite like these ones XD Out of the ones I've posted so far, I think this collection is one of my favourites, especially 'Paper Cut'. I'm quite excited because the next ones are long and good and full of feels and really fun and interesting to write. Interesting because of trying to convey how I'd feel they'd react to ... that situation. No spoilers, sweetie! (Oh god a Doctor Who reference...) So yeah. I hope you like these ones! Any reviews are seriously helpful and welcome. Potatoes-are-not-for-sex, as usual your reviews make me want to dance (very badly) around my room :P Oh and also, I won't be posting tomorrow because it's my last exam in the afternoon and me and some friends (seventeen of us - Pizza Express are not going to be happy) are going out for supper and a sleepover. So yeah, lots of love! xxxx)_

**DISCLAIMER: I actually have no idea if they have tattoo's or not. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Injury**

Dan was at home, playing on the Xbox, when he got the call. He'd been playing Skyrim all afternoon and it wasn't until it started to get dark that he wondered where Phil was. That was when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he saw Phil's face grinning at him from the screen and his name across the top as it buzzed. Pausing the game, he picked up the phone. "Hey Phil, where are you?"  
"Daniel?" It was a women's voice that answered, quiet and sad.  
"Yes." Dan replied, sitting up straighter. "Who's this?"  
"It's Mrs Lester. Phil was hit by a car a couple of hours ago and he's in the hospital. Are you free to come down?"  
"Yes, I - Of course." Dan answered, worry creeping in quickly. "Is he okay?"  
"Oh Daniel, we're not sure. " Phil's mum answered.  
"Will he live?" Dan asked, panicking now.  
"We don't even know that. He's still unconscious for the moment and the Doctors are remaining vaguely optimistic, but still..." Mrs Lester sounded close to tears.  
"I'm on my way." Dan said, hanging up. He grabbed his wallet and keys, stuffed his phone in his pocket and dashed out the door.

He hailed a cab just outside his house and told the cabbie to get to St David's Hospital stat. Dan sat in the back of the car, stressily tugging at a loose thread on his jumper and tapping his foot nervously. When he arrived, Dan chucked the money at the driver without even asking for change and briskly walked into the hospital. He marched up to the reception desk and hit the bell. A young woman chewing gum walked out of the office and gave him the once over. She smiled a wide, toothy, lipsticked grin at him, obviously pleased by what she saw. Dan noted she had pink on her teeth. "Well hello." She said coyly, "What can I do for you?" Dan should have been used to women talking to him like that (nine in ten did), but it still made him blush whenever people flirted with him while he was out. Today though, he was on a mission and ignored it. "My flatmate Phil Lester admitted here today. Could you tell me which ward he's in?"  
"Sure." The receptionist and tapped her manicured nails against the keyboard. "He your boyfriend or something?" She asked, obviously trying to be nonchalant about it.  
"No, he's my best friend." Dan snapped back, getting impatient. He started tapping his foot against the plastic floor and his fingers tapped on the reception desk. The receptionist didn't even try to hurry, just lazily tapped her nails on the table and blew bubbles every now and again with her gum. Dan was about to scream at her when he heard his name being called from down the hall.

"Daniel?" Dan whipped around to see Mr Lester walking towards him. He looked very tired and wan, but still held his hand out for Dan to shake. "Shall I take you up? The receptionist isn't brilliant at ten o'clock at night." An angry pop of chewing gum sounded from the young woman behind them, making Dan smile. Dan nodded and Mr Lester led him to Phil's ward on the fourth floor. It was not a private one, and there were four beds in the room with curtain divides. Phil was in the one next to the window that looked out over London. Dan looked past Mrs Lester to his best friend's unconscious body, covered in bandages and bruises, his black hair flopped back on the pillow. Dan hurried over to the boy, his eyes raking over him quickly. A drip came out of his arm and his wrist was in a cast. He was covered in bandages and had several bruises on his face that were purple blotches decorating his skin. One eye was black and he had a split lip. Trying not to panic, Dan relaxed slightly when he saw the rise and fall of the sheet over Phil's chest that showed he was breathing, although shallowly.  
"Oh, Phillip." Dan said quietly.

**Remission**

Dan had to go home that night, as much as he didn't want to, but came back first thing in the morning to visit. Phil wasn't awake yet, but after a conversation with the doctors, Dan learnt that he had been awake during the night and would make a full, but very slow, recovery, even though they hadn't been sure at first. Dan waited by his friend's bedside until he finally woke at eleven AM. When Phil's eyes flickered open and he saw the dark haired boy fidgeting nervously in the plastic chair beside him, he closed his eyes again and said: "I'm an idiot."  
Dan laughed, but the noise was tense. "Yes, yes you are. How did it happen?"  
"Nothing dramatic. I just stepped out in front of a car." Phil shrugged and winced.  
"What? What is it? What hurts?" Dan asked, jumping up.  
"Nothing, nothing!" Phil replied soothingly, "It's just everything but blinking causes... ouch... pain."  
Dan bit his lip. "Okay."  
"When can I go home?" Phil asked.  
"Not sure. Ask the doctor." Phil looked a little scared at that. "What?"  
"They scare me." Phil replied quietly. Dan tried not to laugh, but it escaped. Phil looked a bit peeved. "Don't laugh at me. I got hit by a car." Dan immediately stopped laughing and looked very guilty. Phil rolled his eyes at his friend. "Dan, it's okay."

.

.

.

.

_(Hello, I'm back! EXAMS ARE OVER! YAYAYAY! So I'll be spending a lot more of my time writing and stuff, so yeah XD I'm acknowledging that these are kind of full of feels and quite long, so I've only put two. It kind of works better because the next couple have nothing to do with this and are actually very different. So I really hope you like these ones, I'm quite proud of them. Hee hee :) Coolio, thanks a lot guys for your reviews, they are lovely as always. 3)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Family**

In Phil's head, he had two families; his real one, with his mum, dad and brother, and what he'd dubbed his 'Youtube family', made out of Dan, Chris, PJ and numerous others.

* * *

**Friends**

Dan hadn't ever had many friends, especially close ones. He still had moments every now and again when he couldn't quite comprehend the idea that Phil wanted to live with him for reasons more than convenience. Although, at other moments he couldn't imagine doing some of the things he'd done without his best friend.

* * *

**Love**

One evening after supper, Phil sat Dan down opposite him on the sofa and said he had something very important to tell him. Dan stared at his friend worriedly; Phil was never this serious usually. "What's up, Phil?"  
"I've got a problem. And I need to talk about it." The other boy said carefully.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm here to talk to." Dan said, nodding.  
"I think..." Phil paused nervously, "I think I'm in love."  
Dan froze in surprise, his brown eyes wide. "What? With who? How didn't I know this? Phil, who is it?" Dan said, starting to get a little excited at the idea of his friend finally finding someone.  
"You'll think I'm stupid." Phil muttered.  
"I won't!" Dan protested. "Phil, you can tell me anything, you know that."  
"Um..." Phil's eyes flickered sideways to the box set of _Buffy_, and although the gesture was small, Dan caught it.  
"Phil..." Dan said suspiciously, "It's not Sarah Michelle Ge-"  
Phil buried his head in the cushions. "I said you'd laugh at me!" He exclaimed. Dan stifled his laughter and patted his friend reassuringly on the back. "I am not laughing at you. But I think it's in your best interest to get over it."  
Phil sighed and sat up, fixing his black hair unconsciously. "Fine. Yeah. Sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?" Dan half smiled, shaking his head. "It's fine! Seriously Phil, it's just a celebrity crush. I had one. Everyone's had one." He reassured Phil.  
"Who was yours?" Phil asked curiously.  
Dan shrugged a little too casually. "No one really."  
"Tell me!" Phil pestered.  
"It's not important!" Dan protested, shaking his head.  
"It is!" Phil replied, grabbing Dan's arm and shaking it violently. "Please tell me!" He whined.  
Dan's head fell into his lap and he groaned loudly. "I had a massive crush on..." His voice trailed off.  
"Didn't hear that!" Phil said in a sing-song voice.  
"Emma Watson..." Dan muttered.  
"You liked Emma Watson? Like, Hermione?" Phil grinned.  
"Don't laugh at me, Phil."  
"I'm not laughing!"  
"Yes you are."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yes you are!"  
"Fine, I am."  
"I hate you."

* * *

**Enemies**

Phil didn't think he'd had any enemies until the day when some girl came along and snatched the last box of Lion Cereal just before he could pick it up three visits to the supermarket in a row.

.

.

.

.

.

(Hey ho :) The next couple I'd written were more heavy ones, so I decided to post some of these in a different order than I'd written them originally. Quick question: Did I almost fool anyone with the 'Love' one? Did anyone think that Phil was going to confess his love for Dan? Just curious. I'm going away until Friday so this'll be the last post for a while. Hope you like these ones, leave reviews; any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated XD Thank-oo! xxx) 


	12. Chapter 12

**Bully**

Dan stared at the computer screen unable to believe it. He blinked a couple of times and pinched his arm hard; trying to believe it was just a dream. But no, the message was still there.

_Hey Howell, remember me? Just found the Youtube page. Just as much of a faggot as you were when you were at school. What a twat. You think you're so funny. Just as much of a total loser as you were five years ago._

Dan read the message over and over again, frozen with fright. Of course he remembered the person. He'd bullied Dan every waking minute for six years. Dan knew his fear was totally ridiculous, but he couldn't shut it down. He didn't know how long he'd sat staring at the screen, but remained still until Phil came up to him and tried to catch his attention. "Dan? Dan, are you okay?" Dan just shrugged and waved it off. Not convinced, Phil looked over his shoulder at the screen and had already read the message before Dan had the chance to slam the screen down.  
"Oh, Dan." Phil said, completely at a loss. He reached his hand over and took the laptop before putting his arm around his pale-faced friend. "Dan it's okay. He's just jealous, yeah? He's just jealous that you-"  
"That I'm stupid? That I'm a twat? That I'm an unfunny loser? Who the hell would be jealous of _that_, Phil?" Dan snapped, but Phil didn't react. He just carried on rubbing Dan's arm soothingly.  
"Dan, seriously. You have one million subscribers. That's one million people that love you, find you funny, think you're great. As cheesy as this is, I bet those million people would go to the ends of the earth for you, Dan Howell. Don't worry about that one person getting you down. You're successful! You're twenty one and you've probably done more than that little shite will ever do. You're a radio one DJ! You've met Paramore! And One Direction, Fall Out Boy..." Dan shrugged. "Dan, come on." Dan just ignored him and switched on the TV. Sighing, Phil got up and went over to his laptop.

He opened Facebook, Tumblr and Twitter and wrote the same words into each box and posted each status at the same time.

_Dan's really down. An old bully got in touch. Do what you can to cheer him up, guys. This is serious._

Barely ten minutes later, all of Dan's social media sites were completely swamped with photos, compliments, notes, jokes, stories and so much more. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, Phil went in and persuaded Dan to go back on the internet. After a bit of persuading, Dan sulkily obliged, flicking through the millions of messages that he'd received. He stared, eyes wide, at the thousands of notes that fans had sent him.

_Dan, we all love you!_

_Don't listen to them, Daniel. I love you. 3_

_Just a joke to help cheer you up: Did you hear about the hipster that burnt his tongue? He drank his coffee before it was cool. XD_

_You're funny, charming, bright and special, Dan Howell. Don't let any twat tell you otherwise xxx_

And then there were some from people Dan knew.

_Cheer up buddy. It'll be okay. - PJ_

_Dan I LOVE YOU!1! Sorry my inner Becca came out. – Chris_

_Chin up, fellow nerd. DFTBA – John Green_

_They have nothing on you, Dan. Nothing at all. - Carrie_

_Hope it's all okay over there, man. Cheer up; one guy can't ruin things for you. – Finn Harries_

Dan felt a smile crawl slowly across his face after each message. There were so many more, from Alex Day, Charlie, and so many others; people he knew, people he didn't, family, friends... Notes, pictures, even videos from people. He let out a laugh, letting Phil finally relax. "No one likes you, eh?" Phil winked and left the room. Dan shook his head and wondered what on earth he could have done to deserve a friend like Phil.

* * *

**Roof**

At some point, Phil realised that he could actually climb onto his roof. He climbed out of his window then heaved himself up over the windowsill and onto the part of the roof that jutted out over their small balcony. He crawled onto the tiles and lay flat on his stomach as he took a photo. _On the roof!_ He tagged it, then posted it to Twitter. Two minutes later he saw Dan's head poke out of his window. "Phil! PHIL! What the hell are you doing on the roof?"

.

.

.

.

.

_(So... I'm back! I hit one thousand reads as well, which is utterly fantastic and amazing and I can't thank all of you guys enough! Loads of hugs and kisses from me to you xoxoxoxoxoxoxo In other news, I'm sorry these two don't link; they were little odd ones that didn't really fit anywhere. And I'm sorry about how cheesy the 'Bully' one is. Again, thank you so much! Means so much to me that you read and review and enjoy them, so yeah, thank you xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi Guys!_

_Okay, so I know this isn't an update and I haven't updated for so long, but I'm... I hate to say this... but I'm out of ideas. Almost. So this is just to let you know that if you have anything you want written about, PM me or leave a review saying what you'd like and I'll most likely include it in the story!_

_There are just one or two guidelines: Please give me prompts rather than whole story-lines, and if you could give me four together as a group that would be even more fabby :)_

_And a massive thank you to everyone that's reading this, I'm almost on two thousand reads which is utterly insane. I know I've mentioned you a million times before, but Potatoes-are-not-for-sex, your reviews still make me explode with happiness. Another shout-out to PhanFictionz for your lovely reviews as well ^_^ You don't know how happy it makes me when someone just reviews all my chapters hee hee :)_

_So yeah, thanks so much guys and if you have any ideas they are very much welcome!_

_Lots of love and kisses_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_(P.S - Are there any Mortal Instruments fans in the Phandom? And would they be interested in seeing them as shadowhunters or something? Just an idea I had and not sure whether to put it into action or not... but if people want to read it then... yeah. So let me know if you want to see that!)_


	14. Chapter 14

**These were inspired by a suggestion by Potatoes-are-not-for-sex :)**

**Red**

Phil winced as he rubbed the soothing after-sun into his raw, red flesh. No matter how much he put on, he always got burnt.

* * *

**Orange**

"Did you see her eyes?" Dan muttered to his friend as the fan they'd just said hello to walked away from them down the street.  
"Yeah," Phil murmured back, "They were orange! I didn't know people could have orange eyes!"

* * *

**Yellow**

Phil stared up at the sky contemplatively from where he lay in the soft grass of the park. "Dan..." he said.  
"Mmhmm?" Dan looked up from his phone.  
"Why is the sun yellow?" Phil asked sleepily.  
Dan paused. "I don't know. Why is anything anything? Why is grass green?"  
"Well because of the chlorophyll."  
"Yeah, but what makes the chlorophyll green?"  
"I don't know."  
"Exactly. So the suns yellow because of... the freaking amazing power of nature." Dan concluded with a laugh and a shrug.

* * *

**Green**

_Green most definitely does not suit me._ Dan thought as he stared at his reflection in the changing room mirror.

* * *

**Blue**

Phil liked having blue eyes. It made him feel interesting, as his hair was dyed so dark. It was different; a juxtaposition. Most blue eyed people had lighter hair, like brown eyed Dan had darker hair. Phil liked being a bit off normal.

* * *

**Indigo**

"Indigo is such a strange colour. Is it blue, is it purple? What is its purpose?"  
"I think it's both blue and purple. That's the point, Dan."

* * *

**Violet**

"If violets are blue, why are they called fricking _violets_?"  
"Dan, stop with the colour bashing of different forms of purple."  
"I wouldn't bash purple if it actually _made sense_."

_(HELLO! So I did seven for you guys because I haven't been on for aaaages. So here are a load to keep you guys happy. Also, I'm posting the beginning of a Dan and Phil Shadowhunter story because I love Dan, I love Phil and I love the mortal instruments. If it is popular I may carry it on, but it could have closed with this beginning bit so yeah :) Hope you like these, I think they're kind of sweet. Sidenote: I hit two thousand reads! Woop! Thank you so much guys this is amazing. I feel marginally sucessful so thank you thank you thank you you sweet, lovely people. Lots of hugs and kisses and llamas and lions and whatever else you want from me xxxxxxxxxxxxxx)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Luck**

"I don't believe in luck." Phil suddenly said one night while editing a video on the Mac. It was early evening on a Tuesday and they were about to have something to eat, but Phil insisted on finishing his video ready to put up sometime after supper.  
Dan looked up from tumblr and stared curiously at his friend, his head cocked to one side in question. "What do you mean?"  
Phil thought for a moment. "I don't know. It's not that I don't believe it exists as such... just I don't think that some people are simply 'lucky' and some people aren't, so the lucky ones have a good life and the unlucky ones don't. I don't think it works like that."  
"As in some people being luckier than others?" Dan clarified.  
"Yeah. Like, the lottery is of course down to luck on the whole, but I don't believe it's predetermined by how lucky you've been in the past. I don't believe that someone can just be... 'Lucky'. You know"  
Dan shrugged. "I don't know."  
Phil continued to think for a moment then shook his head. "This is making my head hurt. I'm hungry."

* * *

**Gamble**

Phil stared down the board. On his right he could hear Dan muttering quietly; "Come on Phil. You can do it. Come on Phil." while on his left there was the dealer staring at him with a professional and unemotional gaze. He closed his eyes. He just needed a three... a hard six and then he was done. He just had to get that hard six and he'd win his last Vegas gamble on the last night of his holiday. A hard three. He rolled.

* * *

**Dice**

The dice left Phil's hand as he flung them down the board. The first one had stopped; it was a three. Phil could hear Dan's sharp intake of breath from beside him, but he wasn't concentrating on his friend. Everything seemed to slow down in that one moment that the second die came to a stop. A silence radiated throughout the small crowd that had gathered around the table; it was a three. It was a _three. It was a three.  
_"It's a three!" Dan yelled, jumping up and down, pumping his fist into the air. "Phil! It's a three!"  
The dealer handed Phil the substantial pile of tokens with a very sour expression and Phil looked over them with a grin. Two thousand pounds. He let Dan pull him into a hug and they both cheered loudly. "WE WON WE WON WE WON!" Dan was chanting, and Phil just laughed in glee. Two thousand pounds won in a Vegas casino.

* * *

**Cards**

Dan stared at Phil across the table and laughed internally at the smug expression on his friend's face. He'd played poker with Phil enough times to know exactly what he was going to do when he made that face. But Dan was ready. He had the perfect hand.  
"Straight," Phil smirked, laying his cards out in front of him, "In diamonds. Read it and weep." He leant back satisfactorily.  
Dan just nodded and willed his own lips not to turn up in a smirk of his own. "I won't weep yet." He muttered.  
"Hmm? What was that?"  
"Nothing," Dan smiled, "Just talking to myself. So... here's my hand." He turned his hand slowly for dramatic effect. Phil's mouth dropped open. "A royal flush." He slammed his hand down on the table and jumped up. "So it looks like you're cooking tonight!" He grinned, stretching. "I'll be on tumblr." And with that, Dan swept out of the room, ignoring Phil's grumbles.

.

.

.

.

_(Hey ho! Here's a new update for you guys :) Don't really have a lot to say but the usual thanks to all of you who are reading this, it's so great seeing all the new reviews and the reads climb so THANK YOU! If you haven't seen it (shameless self promotion here), my Dan and Phil/Shadowhunter crossover is now up, so if you want to read that then it is there... so yeah. I hope you guys are all well and that you still enjoy this :) I'm not sure if it's coming to an end, I could carry on for so long, but I'm not really sure... so yeah. If I keep getting ideas then I'll keep writing ^_^ Hugs, kisses, lions and llamas! xxxxxxxx)_


	16. Chapter 16

**This was in response to a suggestion by Sassy Cyndaquil :)**

.

**Fire**

"Ouch! Oh bloody fijell jickle!"  
"'Bloody fijell jickle'?"  
"Shut up, Dan, I just burnt myself on this stupid fireplace!"

* * *

**Earth**

Dan was sitting on thier balcony on his laptop, just flicking through comments when a massive clod of earth smacked into his head, cracking and sending dirt rolling down his face and back. "Fuck!" He shrieked, looking up to see where the source of the dirt was. He saw a pigeon flying away from a knocked over pot and growled angrily. Phil looked up from where he was sitting next to his friend and asked what the matter was. "I literally got shanked in the face by that stupid pigeon!" Phil took one look at his friend's appearance and burst into fits of laughter.  
"It's not funny, Phil!"

* * *

**Water**

Phil stretched his arms out over his head and yawned heavily. He'd been sitting in the same position for well over three hours and was getting stiff. He flung his arms out sideways and his hand made contact with something hard, sending it flying across the table. Phil gasped and reached over to grab the cup of water he'd just knocked over before the liquid fell onto his phone.

* * *

**Air**

"Dan! Dan, where are you?" Phil yelled from the top of the stairs. There was no answer apart from a muffled grunting from a few flights down. Phil sighed; he knew where Dan was. He descended the stairs quickly and sighed again when he saw his friend. Dan was lying on his front in the middle of the landing moaning quietly into the carpet. Phil sat down on the top step and leant his chin on his hands. This could take a while. "Dan?"  
"What." Dan replied monotonously.  
"Existential crisis?" Phil suspected.  
"How did you guess?" The mop of dark hair replied sarcastically.  
"Luck of the draw." Phil replied, equally facetious.  
"What am I doing with my life, Phil?" Phil willed himself not to sigh.  
The amount of times he'd been asked that question; his patience was starting to wear thin. He stood up. "Come on, you need some air."  
Dan made no effort to move. "There's air inside."  
"Dan," Phil said warningly, "you need to get out. If you don't I'll drag you down the stairs and out the door myself."  
"Yeah, good luck with that. Leave me alone, Phil." Dan mumbled. The other boy cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms out before running down the stairs and flipping his friend over onto his back. "Phil – stop – wha-" Phil grabbed the taller boy around his waist and flung him over his shoulder. Although he was at least an inch shorter, Phil was over a slightly stockier build and picked his friend up with ease.  
"PHIL!" Dan bellowed, "PUT ME DOWN!"  
Phil ignored him and flung open the front door, depositing the furious boy on the front step. "Go for a walk. Do something. And while you're at it, can you get some milk?" He dropped a tenner onto Dan's lap and patted the younger boy's head condescendingly. Then walked back inside and closed the door. When he didn't hear movement, he hit his fist against the wood. "Dan!"  
"FINE!" Dan bellowed back, loud enough for the entire street to hear, but he did go. Phil grinned to himself; he'd spent enough of his time with that boy to know exactly how to deal with this. By the time Dan returned, he'd be okay.

.

.

.

.

.

_(Hey! As usual, hope you like these! I particularly like that last one, meself. XD Not a lot to say on this, except the generic hint for reviews... :P Ugh, I'm terrible; self promotion, asking for reviews... jaysuss. Anyway, hope you're all well! Shoutout to DovahFinn and ElzyPhangirl because you're awesome and your many reviews make me happy :) And of course, to Potatoes-are-not-for-sex, but I think I've mentioned you so often, we just know how awesome you are. So even if I don't happen to put you in, you're awesome XD Hugs, kisses, lions and llamas! xxxxxxxxxxxxxx)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Facebook**

"Hee hee hee... hee hee... haha! Take that!"  
Phil rolled his eyes. "Are you deleting friends again?"  
"Yep. How I love deleting peasants."

* * *

**Twitter**

Dan looked over at his friend, his eyes soft. Phil was curled up in a ball on the sofa, stubbornly refusing all social media. "C'mon Phil. At least update your twitter. People are worrying. You would have thought my channel was about you, the amount of tweets I get asking where you are." He laughed gently, trying to lighten the mood.  
"I-I can't. I don't want to." Phil shook his head and buried it in his knees.  
"Phil, seriousl-"  
"Drop it, Dan."  
The younger boy pushed back his dark hair and stood up, walking over to Phil and sitting down beside him, his arm draped across his best friends shoulders. "I know you feel that I don't know what you're going through. Hell, I have no idea. Especially as you haven't told me. But you've been near comatose all day and I just want to understand _why_."  
"I-I... I forgot. I forgot his anniversary." Phil muttered, raising his head slightly to meet Dan's concerned brown eyes with his blue.  
"You mean-"  
"Yeah. Seven years ago yesterday he did it and I forgot. He was my best friend and I forgot the anniversary of the day he committed suicide. He left the world because it wasn't good to him and I just proved him right." Phil frowned, furiously trying to suck up the tears that were threatening to spill over down his cheeks.  
"But you did remember – if you thought about it today, then-"  
"It was yesterday."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
They sat in silence for a few seconds before Phil leant his head into the other boy's shoulder and Dan could feel the slight wetness of Phil's tears on his skin. He wrapped his arm around Phil's body, which was shaking with the sobs that rocked through him as he let the emotions finally take over. Dan said nothing; he knew nothing his could say would make his friend feel better. So Dan let Phil cry as much as he liked, despite his terrible fear of tears.

Phil did update his twitter in the end.

* * *

**Tumblr**

Dan eyed his friend warily. "Are you sure this is a good idea? It could be scary, let alone awkward beyond belief."  
"Eh, it'll make a good video."

* * *

**Youtube**

_ AmazingPhil i think it's a little weird that i know you better and like you more than some of the people i go to school with..._

Phil laughed at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he thought that it was weird. So many people thought of him as a friend, someone they could talk to and had a place in their life. Now that _was _weird.

.

.

.

.

_(Hey ho! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I spent some time in the 'outside place' recently. Personally don't understand the hype, but some people think it's great so I indulged them in their beliefs. Hee hee XD Although I did go to see the new Percy Jackson film and actually for a lot of it they stay pretty close to the book. Obviously they had to cut some stuff out but not too much was changed... though they ruined the end totally. Anyway, off subject. These are a little more angsty/sad, so sorry :/ I was listening to that song by Troye Sivan called the Fault in Our Stars and it makes me cry more often than not. (Sidenote: I am so proud of him; that last video, oh my god) When I came up with the prompts I honestly thought they'd be more upbeat... Oh well, ho hum pigs bum. As usual, generic plea for reviews as they make me happy! And I also hit three thousand reads which is honestly crazy so thank you so so so so so much, it means a lot :) I have a tumblr if anyone was interested - if you follow me, leave a review and I'll follow back :) I'm starting to post little cartoons and stuff of the things I've written here so if you're interested go check it out :) Hugs, kisses, lions and llamas! xxxxxxxxxxx)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Music**

He'd never say this for fear of sounding strange, but Phil often looked forward to when Dan would sit down at the piano in his room and play when he thought no one was listening. Phil would be sitting on his bed, reading or playing on the computer, and all of a sudden the music would float through the wall that separated their rooms and he would sit back and listen contentedly. He couldn't deny it; Dan could play very well, but being the friend he was, he'd often lightly tease the boy about it.

* * *

**Sing**

At some point, the two boys finally got a car, deciding to share one as they used public transport most of the time anyway. But it was cheaper when they needed to go a long way and when they'd go down south to see PJ or Chris, they'd climb in together, crank up the music and sing at the top of thier voices, adding out of tune harmonies when they felt like it and not giving any if someone heard.

* * *

**Act**

What Phil loved most about geek week was the chance to do some acting. He'd never been quite as into it as Dan was when he was younger, but he'd taken film at uni and always enjoyed it. So he auditioned. Although he had been so nervous, he was glad he had because he enjoyed it far more than he'd expected.

* * *

**Dance**

It started off as a normal evening; Phil was sitting on the sofa flicking through tumblr and Dan was sitting at the Mac editing a video. They hadn't spoken in a while, but the atmosphere was relaxed and the silence comfortable. The radio was turned onto a music channel and playing softly in the background. Phil stretched and moved his computer off his lap, bored of the endless stream of pictures that was his tumblr dash. He stood up and walked over to his friend, crossing his arms and leaning them on the top of Dan's dark head.  
"Hello." Dan said distractedly as he added an effect to a clip.  
"Hey. How's it going?" Phil replied.  
"Fine," Dan sighed, "It's just taking forever." The comfortable silence settled over them again and Dan continued his work. Although he seemed relaxed, Phil could tell the other was getting stressed out from the way he was muttering irritably when he made a slight mistake.  
"Come on," Phil said suddenly, "You need a break."  
"It's fine, I need to get this finished." Dan leaned forward slightly, removing his head from underneath Phil's pale arms. Phil pursed his lips thoughtfully when the radio caught his attention. Coldplay's 'Yellow' had come on and Phil was hit with a sudden inspiration. He grabbed Dan's arm and tugged him out of his chair, much to the younger boy's annoyance. "Phil, no I need to finish this. Phil!" But Phil ignored his friend's protests and pulled him to the middle of the room, taking his wrists in his hands and starting to dance. "Phil," Dan said warningly, "Don't." Phil just grinned.

He started to wave Dan's arms around and shake his hips in such a fashion that Dan had to crack a smile. Phil raised his arm up and twirled the other boy under, catching the roll of his eyes but choosing to ignore it. Evidently accepting that he was not going to get out of this and actually starting to enjoy himself, Dan linked his fingers with Phil's and they danced so badly that they could have given Harry and Hermione a run for their money. The reality of the situation hitting him, Dan threw his head back and laughed heartily, the sound bouncing off the walls of the living room. "This is so gay." He said in between guffaws.  
"What is wrong-" Phil twirled under Dan's arm, "-about two mid-twenty year olds-" they both went under, "-Dancing in their own living room to Coldplay?" His voice was indignant, but his eyes sparkled with humour making Dan roll his eyes again.  
"There is nothing _wrong_ with it, but there is a lot that looks very gay about it." Dan laughed.  
Phil brought himself closer to his friend as he danced and smirked. "Chill out, _Daniel_, I'm not going to make a move."  
"I know that, _Phillip_," Dan replied, emphasizing Phil's full name as he had with his and taking a step forward with a spin so they were even closer, "I could tell from that last party we went to. Talk about PDA." He teased.  
"Shut up." Phil muttered, a flush rising up his neck and stumbling backwards slightly. Embarrassment had caught him off guard and he took a step back.  
Dan laughed again and Phil had a hard time keeping a smile off his face but made do with sighing exasperatedly. They continued to dance abysmally until the song ended and they untwined their hands from each others. Phil stretched and Dan returned to his computer. "Tea?" Phil offered through a yawn.  
"Hmm, what?" Dan's eyebrows creased.  
"Tea."  
"Oh, yes thanks." Dan nodded, his eyes then swivelling back to the computer screen.

.

.

.

.

_(So these may not be romantic, but I've been feeling in quite a romantic-y mood recently {I don't know why} and it may have seeped into these ones. But just to clarify, I wasn't trying to hint at romance in any of these, _Dance_ especially. I personally love these ones and I know that sounds very conceited but people write what they want to read and I enjoyed writing them so yeah... :P Hope everybody's well and thank you for all the lovely compliments left on here ^_^ Almost at the fifty-review mark so very happy about that too :) Hugs, kisses, lions and llamas! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)_


	19. Chapter 19

**New**

"Phil!" Dan called.  
"Phi-il!" He shouted up the stairs.  
"PHIL!" He bellowed from the existential crisis landing.  
"Phil?" He poked his head into the kitchen.  
"Phil!" He peered into the living room.  
"PHIIIIIIIIIIIL!" He shrieked into his friends' bedroom.  
"Hey! No need to shout, I'm just here!" Phil sighed exasperatedly back.  
"It's here!" Dan replied.  
There was silence for a few moments and then Phil suddenly appeared at the door. "It's here?"  
"Yep."  
"The new... the new-"  
"Yep."  
"TO THE XBOX!" Phil cried, shoving past Dan and snatching the new game out of his hands before ploughing towards the living room.

* * *

**Old**

Looking through his old tweets made Dan cringe to the core, and no matter how annoyed his fans (and his friends for that matter) he felt the need to eradicate them.

* * *

**Beginning**

The door banged open and Phil's head snapped up. His eyes flickered to the clock on his computer screen and he sighed. He waited for a couple of moments and surely enough Dan entered the room, a small, bashful smile playing at his lips. "Hey."  
"Hey." Phil replied, an edge of sarcasm to his tone.  
"What?"  
"Nothing," Phil replied loftily, "It's just you went out for milk two hours ago and you have returned with nothing."  
"Oh... um..." Dan laughed nervously.  
"What happened?" Phil asked suspiciously, sensing that Dan was hiding something.  
"What? Nothing! Ha-ha, why do you ask?" Dan said, shrugging his shoulders casually, though he wouldn't meet his friends' eyes.  
"Don't insult my intelligence, Dan, I know you. And I know something happened." Dan didn't reply, just giggled lightly. Phil's eyes widened. "Spill. Now." He patted the place next to him on the sofa urgently. Dan seemed as though he was about to refuse, but then thought the better of it and took a seat. "Okay. So I did plan to go to the corner shop and get some milk but I decided to get a coffee first-"  
"Dan..."  
"And I was just walking to the counter and I was on my phone and then I crashed into this girl."  
"Oh god, it's a _girl_!" Phil's eyes widened in comprehension.  
Dan eyed him angrily. "And I spilt her coffee all over her. So I apologized of course, and insisted that I buy her a new one."  
"Ever the gentleman..."  
"Will you stop interrupting?" Dan snapped, "Do you want to her or not?" Phil didn't answer, just locked his lips. "Thank you. _Anyway._ She refused, but I insisted and then we sat down and had a chat."  
"About?"  
"You know... stuff."  
"What stuff?"  
"Just... you know. General stuff. But not like small-talk. Like... like stuff that you learn in your first language lessons. Name, age, where you live, animals, siblings, favourite colour, favourite animal and such."  
"So...?" Phil prompted.  
"Her name's Madeleine, well, Maddy for short, and she's eighteen-"  
"Wait. Hold up. Eighteen, Dan?"  
"Yeah. What's wrong with that? Zoe's four years older than Alfie and that's not a problem."  
"Yeah... but..." Phil struggled for a minute, but then gave up and gestured for Dan to continue.  
"Yeah, well then, she's eighteen, starting uni at Kings next year after she's taken her GAP year. She's taking Drama or English, I'm not sure which, she was talking about how it was difficult to choose between them. She's so funny, she's a sarcastic twat like me and she makes the most ridiculous puns. She seems very intelligent as well, really into books. Read all the John Green books and is a massive Harry Potter fan."  
"What does she look like?"  
"Um... medium height, blue-grey eyes and like... really dark blonde hair, like almost light brown colour. She has this kind of rounded face but her features are quite defined. And... She's not like... thin. But she dresses well and she has like a-a shape. We had a double-chin off. It was very unattractive."  
"Double chin off?" Phil asked, his eyebrows joining together in confusion. Dan demonstrated, tucking his chin in and creating at least four double-chins for himself.  
"It was supposed to be who could make the most/biggest."  
"And who won?"  
"She did."  
"I really think this is the beginning of something for you, Dan."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah." Phil grinned at Dan's hopeful expression. "Did you get her number?"  
"Um... I got her tumblr and twitter names...?"  
Phil shook his head. "DM her and ask for her flipping number, you prat."

* * *

**End**

_Endings are sad,_ Phil thought, _but then again, all things must end. _One say he'd make his last YouTube video, send his last tweet, record his last radio show, do his last live show. _But that day is not today_, he thought again as he pushed the record button on his camera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(Okay, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long time - I am still alive, promise! It's just school started and I've been having a bit of a hard time in general so sometimes it's just hard to motivate myself to do anything at all... so yeah. I really hope you like these, as usual, but I kind of hope even more with these, because I've been away so long and I kind of want to make a good comeback, you know? In _Beginnings_ I hope that the girl Dan met was sufficiently average, because I kind of want them to have girlfriends, but I would feel really disheartened if they had these gorgeous, stick thin model girlfriends, so I kind of wanted to create a character that would be... you know, like average. Cool. Basically an internet person... so yeah. Hope you guys are all well, hugs, kisses, lions and llamas!)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Nightmare**

Phil was walking back to his room, a cup of tea in one hand and the new Stephen King book in the other, and was finally starting to feel sleepy. Dan was already asleep, which was strange because the boy was almost nocturnal, but Dan had been up until six the night before editing his new video and then had to be at a meeting for ten that morning, so it was understandable that he was exhausted. Phil tucked the book under his arm and was about to go in when he paused at the parallel doors that adjoined the two bedrooms. Dans' door was open just a crack, and Phil could hear a soft whimpering coming from inside. Silently pushing the door open, he entered and saw immediately where it was coming from. Dan was curled up in a tight ball under his duvet, his head buried in the pillow and he was twitching. Every now and again he'd let out a whimper and his face was screwed up in fear. Phil bit his lip. Dan was having a nightmare, and a bad one at that. But Phil was undecided on what to do; Dan was exhausted and there was a chance that he wouldn't get back to sleep after he'd been awoken, but it looked as if this nightmare was giving him a very hard time. He was still deliberating when Dan let out an anguished cry that sounded so very scared and made him seem so young, that Phil couldn't take it to see his friend like that anymore. He went up to his friend and shook him gently. "Dan. Dan? Da-an..." Phil shook his friend slightly harder and Dan jerked awake with a stifled yelp.  
"Phil?"  
"Are you okay?" Phil asked, sitting on the edge of his friend's bed. Dan sat up and let himself fall against his friends shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Bad dreams." Dan shook his head.  
"I guessed. You were twitching and whimpering."  
"Oh god, was I? It was pretty bad."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Um... I can't really remember what it was, just that it was really, _really_, sca-a-ary..." Dan yawned hugely and his eyes started to flutter shut again.  
"Okay, that's fine. See you in the morning Dan." Phil smiled, letting his friend fall back onto the pillows and back asleep, before then returning to his own room.

* * *

**Dream**

Phil once had a very strange and vivid dream about a person that had rescued him from a Saw-esque situation, and was then greatly shaken when he then saw someone identical to the person in his dream on the street. And then in Starbucks.

* * *

**Miss**

It was a long three days for Dan. The nights were too quiet, and the days were too long. Dan slept in for hours and hours, eager to waste as much of the day as possible, bored without anyone to talk to. But on the day his friend came back, he was up bright and early, grinning from ear to ear. Phil was due back at about three o'clock and at quarter to, Dan was literally sitting on the stairs, staring at the door. And then it opened. Phil had barely made it through the door before Dan had flung himself upon him and embraced Phil in a hug. The boy in question had then quickly dropped his bag to return the hug and laughed lightly. "Hey Dan. How've you been?"  
"Eh, fine, I guess." Dan said, his voice nonchalant, but he didn't let go of Phil.  
"'Eh, fine, I guess'?" Phil smirked, sarcasm invading his tone. "I did have 3G in places, Dan. I saw the tweets." Dan remained silent, but his face went pink. Phil could feel the heat of Dan's cheeks against his neck and laughed again. "I missed you too Dan. The next three episodes of Breaking Bad have been recorded. You haven't watched them have you?" Dan didn't answer. "Dan?" Phil extracted himself and glared at his friend. "You have, haven't you?"  
"I'll watch them again, I don't mind!" Dan said, flushing pink again.  
"Dan. Chill, it's fine. Of course it is." He ruffled Dan's hair, grabbed his bag and started to make his way upstairs, Dan following and trying to right his now messed up hair.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_(Hello, look I've posted again. That's not a surprise at all. *SARCASM* sorry again for being off for such a long time; I had a shitty week and just generally having a bit of a rough time so you'll have to put up with crappy writing for a while. The grammar/spelling on that last update was absolutely abysmal. Dan would be disappointed in me. Anyway, I checked over these twice for typos and stuff so I think they are better. And I only just checked the view list today, and SIX THOUSAND READS? WHAT? Thank you so much for all your support and I'm so happy people are coming back to read this. Thank you all! Hope you enjoy these, as usual! Hugs, kisses, lions and llamas! See ya, guys xxxxxxxxxxx)_


End file.
